Madd Dogg's Rhymes
Madd Dogg's Rhymes is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by aspiring rapper OG Loc from the Burger Shot he works at in the Marina area of Los Santos, San Andreas. The mission introduces the player to stealth kills. Mission Carl recently stole a load of music equipment for OG Loc's album release party, but it seems that Loc can't rhyme if he doesn't have rhymes to go off of. Loc asks CJ to help him "borrow" rhymes from famous rapper Madd Dogg. Carl heads for Madd Dogg's Crib in Mulholland. He then gets inside, finding out that the area is heavily guarded by Madd Dogg's security. Nonetheless, Carl infiltrates the mansion, and uses his stealth skills to go to the studio room and steal the rhyme book. He then exits the mansion in the safest way he could, and makes his way back to Burger Shot. Carl then meets Loc outside the restaurant and gives him the rhyme book. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Madd Dogg's mansion *The main door is around the back of the mansion *Madd Dogg's personal security are patrolling the mansion. Do not use any guns on your way to the rhyme book - you will alert them. Use stealth to steal the rhyme book *Exit the mansion and get the rhyme book back to OG Loc. It's safe to use your weapons now, although it may be less risky if you use stealth to get past any guards on patrol Post mission phone call Carl Johnson: What's happening? Frank Tenpenny: Don't try and hit me up with that ghetto babble, boy! Carl Johnson: Officer Tenpenny. How'd you get my number? Frank Tenpenny: Ways and means, you piece of shit. You been trying to avoid me? Carl Johnson: No Sir, I've just been busy that's all. Frank Tenpenny: You're not busy unless you're doing something for us, you understand? Carl Johnson: Yeah. Loud and clear. Frank Tenpenny: Nice to hear it, Carl. Call in to the doughnut place in the middle of the Market, we need to talk. Reward The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect. The player is also allowed to keep the knife and remaining ammo for the Silenced 9mm from the mission. Trivia *The amplifiers in the studio have a Rockstar Games logo on them. *One of the guards playing a video game remarks "How could Refractions mess up so bad?" and "Tanner, you suck ass!" These are references to DRIV3R, considered a GTA Clone, where the protagonist's name is Tanner, and is made by Reflections. *The prominent use of shadows and stealth kills in this mission is similar to Rockstar's game Manhunt. *The upstairs levels of Madd Dogg's mansion (beyond the point where you steal the rhyme book) can be explored safely as there are no guards. A silenced pistol can be found in a room with gold records on the walls (down the hall from the studio), and two playable videogames can also be found. *This is one of numerous missions in which Carl loses whatever vehicle he takes to the site of the mission, because after he exits, his vehicle and all the cars parked in front of Madd Dogg's house, have disappeared, replaced by a bike. For this reason it's inadvisable to take a car the player wishes to retain to this mission. *The male pedestrian in the beginning cutscene of this mission (who says "Yo! That shit sucks! Damn!") happens to share the same model as the Ballas member who was smoking in The Introduction. He can also be seen snorting coke with Jizzy along with his hoes and other associates in Ice Cold Killa. His name is Bogman, as seen in the files. *The BradyGames Official Strategy Guide appears to have been written based upon an early version of the mission, as it indicates that Carl needs to evade police who have been summoned by an alarm being triggered in the mansion. No such event occurs in the final version of the mission. *The guard playing the video game looks like he is holding a controller, but is really holding nothing Gallery MaddDogg'sRhymes-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson about to steal Madd Dogg's rhyme book Tanner you suck ass.jpg|The reference/mockery to DRIV3R, a GTA Clone. melee.JPG|Carl Johnson performing a melee attack on one of the security guards. Video Walkthrough de:Madd Dogg’s Rhymes es:Madd Dogg's Rhymes pl:Madd Dogg (misja 1) Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions